


Semiannual appointment

by antrazi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in Sunnydale there are normal things for evil vampires to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semiannual appointment

Spike sat on the chair and relaxed.

Roger put on a new pair of gloves and pumped the chair up.

He sorted his instruments.

"OK, Spike, I'm ready. Open up."

Spike readily opened his mouth for the dentist, letting him take a look.

Roger inspected the sides he could see without help, for the backside of the teeth and molars little endoscopic cameras did the job, a neat little trick around the vampire and mirror problem. Whoever thought of digital pictures could have had vampires in mind.

"OK, fangs now."

Spike's face shifted and his fangs and the second set of front teeth appeared.

Roger inspected them carefully and sighed.

"Why can't all my patients look so well after their teeth. I had a vampire here 3 nights ago, most of his molars were completely rotted through and his fangs were completely covered in plaque.

I know the teeth of a vampires true face always stay sharp so you certainly could not die of thirst like that, but is it really so much to expect?"

Another sigh. He couldn't ask Spike, he was a vampire who really looked after his teeth. Roger didn't know if it was just something that was specific to Spike or that he thought about it because he ate normal food too.

"How does the bite splint feel, everything all right?"

Like tons of other people Spike grinded his teeth while sleeping. Before he came to Sunnydale and found Roger working here he never would have thought about trying something as normal and human as a bite splint but the idea of immortality with dentures was not appealing at all.

"Fits well, I don't even feel them. And when I let the fangs out the splints just get off but don't look broken."

Roger nodded. That had been tricky, keeping the material flexible enough to be comfortable but still able to survive the change from blunt to razor sharp. But here was the next vampire who certainly liked the result.

It was so much easier in this digital era, with Roger being a member of Demon Dentists Society he only needed the internet to get to Spike's old data and update it in the database. The database was assessable by dentists throughout the whole world and a few other dimensions, so it didn't matter how much a demon changed places.

Vampires like Spike who really went to their regular appointments were rare, but then it was always easier with benign or neutral demon species'.

He remembered something.

"We have a few new toothpastes, perhaps you want a sample. We have the tastes yak urine, slime, kitten, blood and rotten human corpse."

He showed Spike the sample of toothpaste with blood taste and an interested vampire took it and a sample of kitten taste. After that Roger gave him an extra sample, for heavy smokers.

"So Spike, if you are still here we see each other in 6 months."

Spike smirked and showed his perfect teeth. "Sure, pencil me in."


End file.
